


Snow

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: Keith and Matt are walking home together.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/gifts).



> This is for Voi for the Katt Secret Santa! I hope you like it!

It was chilly as Keith and Matt started walking home together.

 

They had gotten close to each other since the semester had started. They were introduced by mutual friends, twice actually. Shiro had became friends with Matt when they started college, they lived in the same dorm hall and had several gen ed classes together, and Keith was friends with Shiro, so they met through him. Keith had also managed to get a small group of friends. Lance, Hunk and Pidge, and Matt was Pidge’s brother, which in hindsight he thought he should have realised, they looked pretty similar to each other, but then again he thought a lot of people looked like the same person without them being related at all.

The first time they met was when Shiro introduced them, they had coffee and talked about how classes were. The second time they met it, Pidge was hosting Lance, Hunk and him for some studying and hanging out when Matt stopped by to ask Pidge for a video game.

“Okay, so this is my brother Matt. Matt, this is Hunk, Keith, and Lance. My friends.”

“Nice to meet you, Hunk and Lance. I didn’t know you knew Pidge, Keith.”

“Oh, well, I didn’t know you knew Pidge, either.”

“Wait…” Pidge said suspiciously, “you already know each other?”

Matt opened his mouth with a big grin on his face Keith just _knew_ meant trouble. “Oh yea-”

“No.” Keith glared at Matt to make him shut up. “We’ve met once before, that’s all. Shiro introduced us.”

That got Lance’s attention. “Not _the_ Shiro, right? What would be the odds of that?”

 

It had taken them a while until they got back on track with what they had been doing before Matt arrived. They never calculated the odds what Keith knew of, but Shiro had been _the_ Shiro, Lance’s idol since even before he’d lost his arm. Not surprisingly, Lance demanded to be introduced to him. So, they decided to all have a movie night together, which had since then become a monthly or so tradition.

That Keith and Matt would walk home together afterwards, however; that was a new thing.

As they started to hang out more and more, Keith started to realise that he liked Matt. Like, _really_ liked Matt. And he’d gotten pretty sure that Matt liked him too. Gods, he felt like such a child when he thought about it like that. “Liked.” He had a crush on him, alright? Was that so hard to ~~say~~ think? Apparently, yes. He’d managed to ask Matt if they could walk home together though. They didn’t live together, but they did live close by each other, so Keith figured it wasn’t too weird. Somehow, though maybe not all that surprisingly they started with their old Star Wars versus Star Trek discussion. 

 

“Star Trek is about exploring space and meeting new civilizations. Science!” Matt waved his arms energetically, almost hitting Keith in the face. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Keith waved him off with a grin. It was so cute when Matt got excited like that. Still, he had to answer the challenge. “Star Wars still has better ships.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “The most famous ship is repeatedly called a piece of junk. I wouldn’t call that better.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “The Star Wars ships are more _fun_ then. They’re faster. Some of them at least; plus, there’s more variety. I would want something where it would _feel_ like I’m flying. The Enterprise is like a cruise ship; you don’t really notice you’re on the sea, or in space I guess.”

“So what you’re saying is that you want a speed boat?”

“I want a spaceship that _feels_ fast.” Keith took a breath to try and compose his thoughts before continuing when he looked up and his brain switched tracks. “Hey, look. It’s started snowing.”

“Huh, yeah it has. We should probably hurry before it starts to snow more.”

What had been a leisurely walk turned into race to beat the heavy snow and later, when they could see the house where Keith lived, an actual race to see who would reach it first, as they looked at each other, grinned and took off running.

“I won,” Matt said slightly short of breath, leaning on the wall next to the door.

“I almost had you,” Keith said, noticeably less short of breath as he looked at Matt catching his. Although, looking at Matt made him lose his breath for another reason.

Matt looked back at him and smiled, a really happy smile, like there was no where else he’d want to be. “Your hair is full of snow.” 

Matt reached out to brush some away. At that moment, as he was looking into Matt’s eyes standing outside his door, Matt brushing snow from his hair, _also_ with a head full of snow, Keith could feel the mood shift. At that moment, he wasn’t hanging out with his friend anymore; he was hanging out with his crush. His crush who he was fairly certain liked him back. At that moment, he knew he had to take the leap, or else he might never.

“Can I kiss you?”

Matt froze, but didn’t remove his hand from his head. “Are you serious?” he asked, shocked, before he realised what he’d said and hurried to continue. “I mean! Yeah. Yeah, I would like to kiss you too.”

Keith leaned forward, guided by Matt’s hand until their lips almost met. Gathering his last bit of courage, he pressed his lips against Matt’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my tumblr, [moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
